


Crush, Crush, Crush

by Sapphire09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kind of Random, M/M, Misunderstanding, Prompt Fill, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: The cute guy that moved into the house next to him is cute, okay. A real hottie. And really cute. But, unfortunately, there was something about Bucky that seemed to rub the guy wrong, considering every time they saw each other all Bucky got was a scowl (and even scowling the guy was still cute, Bucky knew he was in too deep, okay). So, instead of getting closer to his crush, he somehow got close to his single mom instead.Well, in hindsight, he didn't know his crush was so dense he would think Bucky was trying to get closer to his mom instead of him.....Really. So fucking Dense......Shut up, Sam.





	Crush, Crush, Crush

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt here @tumblr[[x]](http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/171598752012/)  
>  **prompt:** you’ve got a crush on the single lady’s son living in the house next to yours, but for some reason he always scowls at you. you and your friends get drunk one night and one of them has the crazy idea, “why don’t you try serenading him, huh?” it’s crazy, but you’re drunk. you don’t know which is the guy’s room so you pick a random one, and mid-song both the mom and the guy’s heads pop out from the window. “I KNEW IT! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU’RE AFTER MY MOM!” “what? no, no, you’ve got it wrong-” “THEN WHY WERE YOU UNDER HER WINDOW?!” oooooh, so that’s why he does not like you. AU

Bucky had a type.

He likes brunettes. He likes people with height just _so_ that he can comfortably lay his chin on. He likes big eyes and a smart brain. He’s also an ass man.

The guy who moved into the house right next to his fits all of his criteria. So, of course, he had a crush on first sight. His eyes would track him even when all he got was a glimpse. Because he was living right next door, he would often creepily spy on him too, noting the times he would leave the house and when he returned. Usually, his schedule fit his. The guy would leave in the morning before Bucky had to leave for his part-time jobs and returned in the evening after Bucky’s night classes.

The guy was living alone with his single mother, who Bucky probably had to thank for all of the soft features she must’ve given her son to reach the peak of his handsomeness. Unfortunately, beyond the first day when the mother and son had recently moved into the house next door, Bucky never had the chance to talk to either of them. Even on that first day, Bucky only met with the mother, Maria, and not the object of his crush, which is the son he still hasn’t figured out the name of.

He thought Maria probably already told him her son’s name, but at the time he was too fucking tired from all his part-time jobs and night school for a guest and he didn’t know her son was such a  _hottie._

Stupid past-Bucky.

* * *

In the beginning, once Bucky knew that his neighbor was  _hot_ , Bucky tried to greet him when they coincidently left the house together when Bucky was needed for an earlier shift. The son was just saying goodbye to his mother when Bucky braved himself to greet a good morning.

Maria greeted back with a smile, while his crush was looking at him suspiciously.

“Who’s he?” the son asked, turning to his mother without leaving his sight from Bucky. 

So, his crush is a bit of a jerk. Bucky knows jerks. His best friend is a jerk too. Doesn’t mean the guy is a  _bad_ jerk. He’s never met Bucky before this, after all. Probably thought the house next to theirs was empty or something, considering Bucky was the only one actually  _living_ in said house.

“Honey, be polite! He’s our neighbor, Mr. Barnes. Remember? I told you about him.”

The son hummed long, eyes narrowed as if he doubted the validity of his mother’s words, or of Bucky in general. Bucky would like to say something, something generic, something polite, like ‘ _please, Mr.Barnes was my dad. Just call me James, or Bucky_.’ or something like ‘ _you must be (name, what is his name), right? I head you went_ into _MIT! Wow, how smart!_ ’

"Uh-hi, hello, it's-it's nice to meet you, umm....," Bucky stuttered out instead, unable to really look at the object of his crush and quickly averted his eyes to look at his mother instead.

Bucky used to be suave, dammit. He was _cool._ He could be  _cool_. How sad that he couldn’t remember the guy’s name but remember that he went to MIT? Probably because once upon a time, he wanted to get in there too. If his mother didn’t get sick, he probably would. Now, he had to make do with part-time jobs and night classes, if he wanted a college degree at all.

Which reminded him, he had to get going. Before he could excuse himself, however, his crush already went and checked on his bare wrist as if looking at an invisible watch and drolly said, “We would love to stay and chat some more, but unfortunately I need to get going. Mom, you’re driving me there, right?”

Maria looked confused, and Bucky was too since he was pretty sure the son had been saying goodbye to her before he greeted them.

“I am?”

“Yeah, you are. You said. C’mon, I’m going to be late,” the son exclaimed, pulling on his mother’s wrist and dragged her towards their parked car. Maria kept on frowning, but she did glance back at Bucky and said her goodbye and apologized on her son’s rudeness.

“Ah, it’s okay, Mrs. Carbonell,” Bucky said back. “I need to leave too anyway.”

“Right! Where are you heading? Would you like to carpool with us?”

The son glared at Bucky once the offer left his mother’s lips, which.

Well.

Bucky got the message, loud and clear.

“Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Carbonell. I don’t want to intrude. I need to take my bike to a garage on the way, anyway.”

“Oh, then-”

“Mom, come on!”

“Okay, okay, jeez. What is with you today?”

Bucky watched as the mother and son climbed onto the car before Bucky went to his bike. As he started the engine, he glanced back to see that the car still hasn’t been started. As he gassed and drove away, he wondered what happened that made the son dislike him so much, that he pulled his mother who was still in her nightgowns and forced her to drive in a car neither of them had the keys to. Also, it also meant they didn’t lock the car at night and didn’t have it on automated locking system, which seems a little dangerous even in their neighborhood, considering the car was just left there on the driveway.

Bucky barely even said three words. Not even three! All he said to them before the son showed his apparent dislike, was a ‘good _morning_ ’.

A good _fucking_ morning.

That was all.

_‘What the fuck happened?”_

* * *

That was their first official interaction. Bucky thought maybe their second could be better. Maybe he just caught his crush in a bad mood.

But, in their second interaction, he talked far more with his mother too than with him, which wasn’t what he wanted.

He had prepared apple pies and chocolate cupcakes. And somehow, now he’s trading recipes with his mother with the son glowering, biting into the cupcakes as if he imagined he was tearing off Bucky’s head.

So, maybe the baking was a bad idea. So, the next time Bucky tried to show off his skill as a handyman, with an added bonus of showing off his physique. He noticed that the sink was having some problem the last time he visited, which was when he came with pies and cupcakes. So, he came over, complete with tools, and offering his service as a kind neighbor and handy with a wrench. The mother, of course, accepted with a big smile, kind words, and prepared some cold drinks for him, while the son had frowned and scowled and not hiding his dislike at Bucky.

So, the sink was fixed, he got the mother’s favor, but not at all from the one he actually has a crush on.

At least, now he finally got a name when Maria scolded her son for being rude.  **Tony**.

That’s a really nice name.

* * *

Bucky should probably start getting the hint and start learning to move on from Tony.

.....

He really, really _should_.

* * *

Being disliked was supposed to discourage his feeling, his crush. Instead, because Maria likes to talk about the things she loves, which of course always includes Tony, he just fell harder. He had seen Tony’s face when he blushed, embarrassed when his mother told him stories about his more foolish days as a freshman. Or about when he was little and had an obsession with toy robots and claimed that he wanted to be a giant robot that shoots fire when he grew up.

 _(Maria loved his crayon scribbles so much, she still pinned them to the refrigerator, even now that they’ve moved, and of course told Bucky all about it when he came over and noticed them._ )

Bucky also saw how thoughtful he was of his mother, how soft and caring. He wasn’t a bad guy, despite Bucky still not knowing why Tony dislikes him so much.

It’s been a while, and yet since he had befriended Maria, instead of diminishing, his feeling  _grew_. But, of course, the guy  _still_ hated  _him._

So, Bucky called up his friends and asked them if they wanted to get drunk.

“I don’t know what to do!” Bucky cried. Steve patted his back comfortingly, though Bucky knew Steve didn’t take any of his words very seriously. Sam, the jerk that he is, didn’t look at all concerned and instead had one of his eyebrows raised mockingly. Natasha just threw peanuts at his head.

See? Jerks.

“I’ve done everything!” Bucky cried again, “I brought him food, I fixed his plumbing, hell I’m friends with his mother already, at this point! But, he kept scowling at me! I don't even know what the fuck I'd done wrong! What should I do to make him smile at me instead?”

Steve tried asking if he had been rude, or maybe he said something insensitive. Bucky was perfectly aware it might happen _if he had been able to properly speak_. Since he'd been practically tongue-tied in that first official greeting, Bucky was pretty sure it wasn't what he said. Natasha suggested that maybe the guy was just an asshole and Bucky should move one, which made Bucky passionately ranted on how kind and thoughtful and caring Tony was, how smart, how brave, how much  _Tony Carbonell is the best human being ever,_ besides the hating Bucky part.

Natasha stopped listening by the fifth sentence and went back to her drink, while Bucky kept on singing praises on one Tony Carbonell. By the time Bucky was finished, Steve was the only one that looked like he was listening. There was also a grimace on his lips that said he probably wanted more drinks.

Bucky understood. He wanted more drinks, too. Tony was such a great person. If he didn't like Bucky, he had to wonder if there was something that was so inherently unlikeable about him that Tony wouldn't even give him a chance. Instead of saying this out loud, he drank some more.

By midnight, brain mushed and addled by alcohol, he asked again to no one, imagining _if only Tony would smile, just once...._

"....Guyss.....Wha' should I dooo?"

“Try singing,” Sam absently said, eyes squinting at his phone. “He’ll probably laugh, but hey, there's your smile.”

Normally, Bucky would scoff, would even throw peanuts at Sam for such ridiculous, crazy idea. He would've objected it with vehemence. Bucky does _not_ _sing._ Unfortunately, Bucky’s drunk and willing to do anything at this point to see Tony’s smile.

So, singing it is.

A sweet, romantic serenade, under the moonlight, when creatures slept. Romantic. Romance. It should drive the point home, right?

Steve, Sam, and Natasha waited by the driveway of his house as Bucky went over the lawn and climbed into the Carbonell’s lawn. The three of them have cameras ready, but Bucky wasn’t thinking of that. Instead, he stared at the windows and wondered which one was Tony’s.

Oh well, whichever’s fine. As long as Tony could hear it.

So he started singing, at the top of his lung, the corniest love song he had in his repertoire. When he trailed off because his drunk mind forgot the lyrics, he made some words up and even started mixing the tune with other songs.

Then, the window was slammed open and there was Tony, face red and…  _livid?_

(There’s also Maria, half hidden behind Tony looking gobsmacked and very, very confused)

 _“I_ KNEW IT, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU’RE AFTER MY _MOM_!!”

_What?_

_“_ What?” Bucky asked, suddenly sober. “No! What the hell, you’ve got it wrong -”

“THEN WHY ARE YOU UNDER HER WINDOW, HUH?”

Bucky was flustered because he  _wasn’t_ after his mom! He was after  _Tony_ , but even as the opportunity presented itself, the words wouldn’t come out.

Behind him, he could hear three of his friends giggling

“Ohh, so  _that’s_ why!” Sam laughed, “How bad was your flirting that he thought you were after you mom instead, Bucky?”

Embarrassed and still flustered, he yelled out “Shut up!” to his giggling, useless friends. Natasha wasn't _exactly_ laughing, but she had this  _smug, superior_ smirk that  _mocked_ Bucky. It looks like it was  _mocking_. She probably was. Steve was also giggling. Really, the useless _lot_. But, they just giggle louder, even to full blown laughter. Steve was even clutching on his stomach,  _what kind of best friend is he anyway?_

Face still hot, Bucky turned back to Tony and Maria, who now was hiding a smile behind her hand. Tony didn’t look as mad, but it was probably because he was a little confused.

“Look, I-I thought maybe this was your window, alright?” Bucky tried. “I wasn’t after your mom - she’s great if I’m ten years older and like girls, then probably yeah, but unfortunately I’m not ten years older and I like guys and you’re more my type, so… I was… kinda.. after.. you?”

“But - you baked her _things_!”

“I baked _you_ things, I thought you'd like them, since your mom said you like sweet things. I didn’t know that your mom was a passionate baker!”

“Y-you fixed her sink!”

“I was trying to get  _your_ attention! I have muscles and I know my bod look good in a wet shirt! I wanted to get you to notice me and gave me something that wasn’t a scowl!”

“I-I-well, you only greeted me when you saw my mom! Ha!”

“I greeted you because I realized we haven’t actually met and I wanted to fix that, because I was already interested in you!”

Tony’s face kept reddening, but Bucky thought at least this time it wasn’t because of rage. Since Tony didn’t seem to be angry with everything he was saying, just trying pathetically to prove him wrong, Bucky’s words just…came out.

“Then-well, you sang under her window tonight, not mine!”

“Well, I have no idea where that is, so I thought I should just sing anywhere! Show me which one is yours and I’ll serenade you from there, then!”

Bucky realized what he said was probably more stalker-ish than romantic, but really. He was trying. _Badly_ , but, _well_...

Both Tony’s and Bucky’s faces are red, Maria was hiding her face in her arms and shaking, while Bucky’s friends are already rolling on the ground, cooing and giggling.

_'Wait, did I just -'_

If it was possible, his face just got hotter.

Then, Tony raised a hand and pointed at the other window on the other side.

“That’s-That’s my window,” Tony said, face red and  _no scowl,_ pointing at the window on the other side of the house. “I-umm….Well…. If you… still…”

Bucky blinked. Is that what he thought it meant?

Tony’s face was so red and his eyes won’t meet Bucky’s.

Behind him, his friends are already cheering.

“So, does that mean -”

**“OH, FUCKING HELL, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, YOU CLOWNS!”**

Someone from somewhere yelled out, cutting whatever Bucky wanted to said off, but he thought the sentiment was received anyway because Tony nodded. Bucky grinned.

“Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow, Tony!”

There was a small smile on Tony’s face, shy and unsure, but it was astart.  He was  _blushing_ , not because of his mother’s stories, but because of Bucky.

_And, he was smiling! A smile! He finally got a smile!!_

Bucky waved his hand at Tony, who kept looking at him even as Bucky went over to his own lawn. And kept waving until Steve had to push him into the house and closed the door behind him.

He was giddy and excited for tomorrow, told his friends to sleep wherever and slept with the most wonderful dream.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> [This story @tumblr](http://valeriacreativecenter.tumblr.com/post/171791258760/prompt-x-youve-got-a-crush-on-the-single)


End file.
